1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to providing a slide show.
2. Description of the Related Art
One function that is most frequently used in most devices handling images is an ability to view the images in the form of a slide show.
Conventional methods of providing a slide show comprise selecting which images are used to provide the slide show, selecting effects to be applied to the images, e.g., background music, style, theme, and skin, thereby enjoying a slide show determined according to the selections made.
However, since such a conventional method of providing a slide show comprises a user having to select images to be used for the slide show one by one without considering correlation between the images or having to select all images stored in a predetermined folder or storage device when the images are selected to be provided for the slide show, there is much inconvenience experienced by the user.
In addition according to the conventional methods of providing a slide show, if a user wants to add or delete an image, which is to be shown in the slide show, during the slide show, the user must stop the slide show and configure a new slide show, and thus, again, there is much inconvenience experienced by the user.